micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
2010 INTERNATIONAL ELECTION - NOMINATIONS Nominations for the January 2010 International GUM Election are officially open as of 22:30 GMT. Nominations will be open until the same time on January 3rd 2010. At midnight on January 3rd, nominations will be confirmed and voting will open until midnight on January 10th/11th. The transfer of power will take place on January 12th 2010. NOTICE 1: I am exercising my authority under the provisions of the October 2009 Vice-Chairman Election Convention to open indepedent voting for a Vice-Chairman. However, in accordance with the preceding Convention, the nomination of the Vice-Chairman can be contested once if three voting member states officially object to a candidates nomination. NOTICE 2: GUM official e-mail accounts will be purged on January 11th 2010. They will then be recreated and assigned to their new office holders. Incumbent officials who are not re-elected must back-up any e-mails they want to save before the purge happens. The rules for nominations and voting, as always, are as follows: *Only registered delegates may stand for Chairman, Vice-Chairman or Supreme Judge - not nations *Only nations may stand for seats on a Council, not delegates *Voting may be done publically or by private ballot to the Chairman *The position of Press Secretary is not up for election *Select Committees are not elected (none currently exist anyway) *Every office, except Chief Notary, is limited to two consecutive terms per holder - if a nation or delegate has all ready served two consecutive terms, they cannot stand for a third term to that exact office or council *Each nation may stand for only one Council - membership of Councils is horizontally incompatible *The offices of Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge are all mutually incompatible - candidates may not run for more than one of these offices *Only full members and their delegates may stand for election and vote in elections *Member states have one vote per institution or office (1 vote for a Chairman, 1 vote for a Vice-Chairman, 1 vote for a Supreme Judge, 1 vote for the Security Council and 1 vote for the Advancement Council) *Any candidate may endorse another candidate, but in doing so forefit their right to stand for the office their endorsee is standing for *Any candidate can withdraw their nomination at any time *Candidates and nations must nominate themselves, or must have been nominated by the sitting Chairman at their request *There are a maximum of five seats on each Council. A minimum vote of one is required for election. The five candidates with the highest number of votes will be elected. *Elections for Chairman, Vice-Chairman and Supreme Judge use the First Past The Post voting system. The candidate with the highest number of votes wins. If the election goes to deadlock, a run-off is held between the tied candidates. If you wish to run for election, either: #Put the name of your candidate or nation under the appropriate heading below (new names always go at the bottom of each list) Or #E-mail the name of your candidate or nation, specify the office or council they are standing for, to lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org NATIONS AND PERSONS INELIGIBLE FOR A RENEWED TERM *'Advancement Council': New Scientopia (served two consecutive terms) *'Security Council': None *'Chairman': Robert Lethler (resigned) *'Vice-Chairman': None *'Supreme Judge': None NOMINATIONS Jacob Tierney has been endorsed by incumbent Chairman Robert Lethler as his preferred succesor for Chairman of the Quorum. Advancement Council *Democratic People's Republic of Erusia Security Council *Candidate name here Chairman of the Quorum *Jacob Tierney (New Scientopia) * Malum I (Ohio Empire) Vice-Chairman of the Quorum *Candidate name here Supreme Judge *Candidate name here Chief Notary *Candidate name here IMPORTANT NOTICE - WEBSITE AND OFFICIAL GUM EMAILS Dear Friends and Colleagues, It is with great pleasure that I can announce the Grand Unified Micronational officially has its own domain name (http://www.grandunifiedmicronational.org) and a new, professional website is currently being designed for use with it. This website is being funded entirely by the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia - I have paid personally, and the State Treasury will be transfering funds to me on November 15th 2009 to account for the expense. Subsequently, all future payments will be made by the State Treasury. As a result of this, I can also announce that we now have official e-mails to contact GUM officials with. All three are now operational. These e-mails are: *'lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the e-mail of the Chairman (after I leave office, this will become chairman@grandunifiedmicronational.org) *'judge@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Supreme Judge *'vicechair@grandunifiedmicronational.org' - the Vice-Chairman Please use these e-mails for official GUM business in future. Robert Lethler Next events' Agenda IMPORTANT: This week's Quorum will occur at 8PM GMT, NOT 7pm. This is an attempt to make the time more convenient. As the vast majority of delegates do not arrive until 7:30pm, I feel this is a fair compromise time. ---- Please feel free to add things you wish to be discusssed about all events here. Comments Absence notices I'm sorry to inform you that the Empire of Austenasia will not be able to send a delegate this evening. Not because of the change in time - indeed, under normal circumstances starting at 8pm is a lot easier for us, but something has come up. The Duke of Royton will also be unavailable and I have been unable to contact the Duke of Highland to see if he could stand in for me. Apologies, Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia 16:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Chat box on the website Why was it deleted? I have posted a respectable message and you haven't even considered it. Do you refuse to listen to people who use a respectful tone? Joe Foxon 14:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :The chatbox was removed because the IP ban is ineffective and you are banned from the GUM and are systematically violating the terms of that ban, which is against you. If Barrington wishes to appeal, a competent delegate must do so on its behalf. Your message has still been recorded and can be produced easily if you wish it. Statement dictated by Robert Lethler I wish for the statement to be posted on the Wikia Joe Foxon 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It shall be done within the next 24 hours then. Lethler OK, thank you. I think you should know that I do not hate you, nor are you an enemy of The Kingdom of Barrington. I just don't like that you hate me. My political views have changed and I am now Liberal instead of full-on Capitalist. I realise this won't change anything and that I already said this in my statement, but I have grown to appreciate the need for some fairness in society. I do not believe that a toilet cleaner should get as much money as a doctor. Doctors save lives. Toilet cleaners don't. However, I do believe that people who are disabled and unable to work should be provided for by the State. Joe Foxon 08:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) A1NLF I don't know who to address this to, but under the circumstances, this is fairly urgent. You may have heard that recently the A1NLF has made fresh threats against my micronation, A1, causing us in government to become concerned for the safety of ourselves and the nation. I would like to ask for some sort of communiqué or similar condemnation from this organisation, after the necessary deliberation of course, which may help deter these criminals, especially seeing as the A1 Civil Security Service has recently uncovered evidence which suggest involvement from other micronations, in supporting and aiding the A1NLF. If necessary, I can supply certain further information. -Chairman (of A1) Sir. Philip Fish A-One 08:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) GUM Chairman's Reply Chairman Fish, All though many here I suspect currently think that the arguement currently going on here constitutes a more important issue, you have my word that the Grand Unified Micronational will do everything it can to support the Most Glorious People's Republic. I ask that you contact me at lethler@grandunifiedmicronational.org to provide as much information as you can on this crisis and the A1NLF - if possible, please notify me what nations you suspect of being involved so that the GUM can take appropriate action if any of its members are involved in this. My official statement on the matter will be released before the end of the night, and once it is, the GUM will adopt it automatically as its official stance. I would like to also take a moment to refer to the bilateral situation between us - Comrade Smith is, due to technical difficulties, currently unavailable and the rest of the Foreign Commission's staff are working with me to try and resolve another (not dis-similar) crisis. It may be some time before Mr Smith or a substitute can resume correspondence, but I assure you that the GUM and I personally will find the time necessary to work with you to help resolve the issue within your borders. My official statement should be released within the next three to four hours and will be published on your nation's talk page, to save space here and to draw attention to it. Robert Lethler Magnus de Armis Official Response Greetings, you all know why I am releasing this press communiqué from which I’m waiting tons of questions. I will of course answer to all of them with a lot of pleasure. But let’s get to the point. A few days ago I said something on the St.Charlian shoutbox that I regret to have written. Not because I shouldn’t have written it, I would write it again with no worries. The point is simply that people misses the capacity to understand irony. You must know that the majority of the people in Italy happily makes fun of “Cavaliere” Berlusconi, but although this, he still is leader of our country, but this is not what I want to talk about today. Fact is that I found two or three weeks ago this very amusing program called “Automatic Generator of Berlusconi’s proclamations” (Generatore Automatico di Proclami di Berlusconi)(link: http://metilparaben.blogspot.com/2009/09/generatore-automatico-di-proclami-di.html ) since this Italic PM says pure nonsense with excess of almightiness on the National television without anyone stopping him. Then, on my private Facebook account I starter publishing them (together with the link) for having a bit of fun with my friends and those who know the story. Sincerely, I am really suprised that people that I considered good colleagues, like the journalists of the Erusia Central News, volountarily obscured vital information of my thoughts and that everyone can visit. Indeed, almost three months ago, I opened this topic (http://stcharlie.forumcommunity.net/?t=30928715) for speaking about the current situation of homosexuals in Italy, in which homophobia and xenophobia are becoming a serious problem. Here, I attach the answers that I gave on that topic, translated in English so that you can read them better: --- I’d also like to show to my colleagues that they concluded these affirmations in a very, I’d rather say, hurried manner. I already expressed my complete atheism in another topic, clearly visibile. I translate here its content: --- I hope I was enough clear and that everything was comprehensible, because although it was in Italian, all these speeches can be translated with Google, in the same way as the ECN did for translating my sentence. About my thoughts on Nazifascism and the Holocaust I find it terrifying to hear these words given to me. It is something that I fought and I still fight against since ages. I don’t even talk about the several times I went manifesting with my macronational party, Rifondazione Comunista, of which I’m also one of the vice directors of the “giovani regionali”, regional youth organizations, always against everything that is fascism and nazism. I had several close members of my family, partisans, killed, and others attacked to death by fascists. I myself had a risky episode during a conference in Florence, in where an Azione Giovane group (Youth Action, a neo-fascist movement) arrived with bats and not very friendly intentions. Probably Mr.Lethler must have taken a very fast conclusion based upon a not-very-neutral press source and this is why I then forgive who gets things wrong because he didn’t really know this thing clearl, but as Latins said: “ignorance does not forgive” For the rest that was written, I will not comment, since I’m used to civilized debates. Warmest regards, Magnus de Armis Tradotto con l'aiuto di Alexander Joe Foxon's statement I will recognise the statement when I see it and if it is altered in any way I will report you to a neutral admin. Joe Foxon 17:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Because you will undoubtedly try and deny this statement is yours anyway, I assure that I can easily prove the legitemacy of the statement, which is reproduced below in the context of the conversation that took place in the C-Box. Having unlimited access to the past 250 things said in the box, producing hard evidence is exceptionally easy - and should you try to deny this is your statement, I'' will have ''you reported for the same reasons Master Foxon. Joe Foxon: Mr Sutherland, thank you for believing me and I apologise if I have caused any offence. It was not deliberate. Mr Lethler, I also apologise and I don't like to think that your hatred of me stems from my dislike of Communism. I have changed my political views and am now Liberal. I know this is irrelevant and will not make any difference to you, I just thoguht you might like to know. Joe Foxon: I was not suggesting anything. I am sorry if I was misunderstood, but I was simply repeating for you what Ben told me back at the start of the trial. I do not believe it is true because there is no point in making excuses. I have been accused of doing those things and nothing I can do will change your mind. I can't teleport you back in time to see for yourselves. If I could you would see that we are completely innocent. I am annoyed that you refuse to believe me, because I know the facts. I was there. Jamie Sutherland: as a matter of fact, I was strongly against you being expelled Jamie Sutherland: oh, how kind. You are meerly suggesting that Mr Lethler manipulated my vote. Very different from cor Robert Lethler: Unfortunate. Robert Lethler: I see Mr Foxon must be banned from this chat also. Joe Foxon: I was not suggesting that YOU would allow a court to be corrupt. I was told by Ben Lawson, the prosecutor, that Mr Lethler told him he would be deliberately selecting a jury of Erusian sympathisers that he would be able to manipuate in order to crush Barrington. Jamie Sutherland: would allow a court to be corrupt. Jamie SUtherland: If you have a problem Mr Foxon, contact me please. And I am rather insulted that you siggest that I Joe Foxon: What's the point? You will reject my appeal just like you rejected my testimony. Evenn if that power is not in your hands, you will see to it that we have no means of appeal. Why not just come to my house, cut off my hands and chop out my tongue? Robert Lethler: Nonetheless, another delegate from your nation must do so. Robert Lethler: I respectfully disagree, Mr Foxon. Regardless, you may appeal that decision to Mr Sutherland also. Joe Foxon: I was not disrespecting the court, I was posting my opinions on the verdict, which I find unfair and extremely harsh. If you are quite satisfied, I have an international crisis to attend to. Thank you, I am not denying it because it is exactly right as far as I can remember. I apologise if I caused any offence by assuming you would alter it, but people are mean, especially people who hate other people. I wish to appeal my forum ban and my expulsion to the current Supreme Judge. Joe Foxon 08:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Look, if you're afraid of a lack of neutrality towards you and what happened to Barrington, not admitting pro-Erusian nations will not make it more neutral. It would look even worse, since if you're then granted to come back to GUM, people would say "Oh that's because he CHOSE the people that could participate at his appeal". Unlike other organizations, we are used to hear what you say, instead of looking at you and judging you from the appearance. Therefore, don't worry about the participation of some good friends of Erusia (that would in some way include me): Sutherland is known to be a neutral person, and will surely find the right verdict. :) --Cajak 10:28, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually that is a very good point. I have now removed that condition form my request. Joe Foxon 13:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::May I have some sort of response to this please? Just a confirmation or something. It doesn't need to be a 1000 word statement. Joe Foxon 08:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Once again, I will ask for some response to this. I wish to appeal both things. Joe Foxon 08:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think that the whole matter should be discussed on the next GUM meeting, and I will ask to put it on the next agenda. Let's just hope that someone is going to show up unlike yesterday. --Cajak 16:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I have withdrawn my appeal because of the fact that I had no response to my requests for 2 1/2 weeks. We have joined the OAM and are quite happy there in an organisation free from dictatorship. All votes against our expulsion during the trial were ignored and replaced with 'yes' votes by the all powerful, all seeing, all hearing, magical Mr Robert Lethler! We do not want to be a part of this any longer. Joe Foxon 14:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sir, that is wrong. I voted yes because you illegally intervened in Murrayfield's affairs; I was not pushed into declaring yes by this " Magical Lethler ". I find your comment rude and ignorant as Sandum-Erusian relations were injured by my willingness to defend your position in this trial. --Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 17:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That is wrong. You voted yes because you think we interfered. We provided statement after statement, as opposed to Ben who provided nothing. You contradicted yourself there. You said that you voted yes but your relations with Erusia were soured because you voted no. That sounds a lot like you changed your mind after recieving threats or something. Even uf you did vote yes and Francisville voted no (which they have told me they did) that still leaves one no vote unaccounted for. I think I am right in saying that Scientopia was the other juror. I don't think they would vote yes, but if they did I would like confirmation from them. I wish to assure them that if they did vote yes, there will be no hard feelings towards them and an apology to Erusia will be in order. If not, then it confirms my belief. Joe Foxon 18:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I was not threatened by Lethler. I simply was afraid my sovereignty during the time was being invaded by Erusia -- no threats were ever made by Lethler or any representative or official of Erusia. The other juror - who was M. Tierney of Scientopia - was relieved due to inactivity. I voted according to the knowledge given to me at the trial - in which you defended Barrington. M. Lawson said you intervened in Murrayfield's sovereignty; last time I checked- he was really the only active citizen at the time. It's your word against his. --Parlum Payum Populum et Sandus Guillaume Sœrgèl 21:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis withdraw its membership Ministry of Foreign Affairs Grand Duchy of Flandrensis Greetings, The membership of the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis in the GUM was already several months ago a discussion in the Senate of Flandrensis. On Sunday 15th November 2009 the Senate and the people of Flandrensis decided to withdraw our membership of the GUM! The decision of the Senate and the people of Flandrensis was also influenced by different events in the last months. I would like to thank the members who have supported us in the Siple War (the reason why we joined the GUM), especially the Federal Republic of St. Charlie, the Ohio Empire, New Scientopia and the Grand Duchy of Francisville and many others who helped our nation when we had difficulties. Meanwhile Flandrensis changed its view on micronational conflicts and since the foundation of the Union Against Micronational War and the new MCA we tried to follow a more pacifism policy. The Senate considers that this is not possible if we remain member of the GUM (by the attitude of some) and that the GUM lost a lot if his credibility in the micronational community, and so we lost our confidence in this organization. The admin of the forum may deleted our account and removed Flandrensis from the mailing list. If the vote of the Motion of Confidence in Rober Lethler is still open, the GUM is free to keep or removed the vote of Flandrensis. We hope to maintain our good relationship with the other members of the GUM and we wish this organization and its chairman’s the best for the future. The Senate of Flandrensis, 15th November 2008 Cakeland Hello, I'm King Joe of Cakeland and I was wandering how cakeland came to be part of this union, do you have perhaps a link to me requesting entry? I do not seem to remember applying, and if there is no account I would like to leave, thank you--Ianmckoon 16:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :A membership application was recieved on June 8th 2009, retained on June 10th 2009, put to the vote on June 14th 2009 and finally ratified on June 21st 2009 as per GUM protocols. The original membership inquiry can be found in the talk logs. Lethler :Thank you very much, But still under consideration, Cakeland is leaveing the GUM, nothing personal --Ianmckoon 23:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Very well. You will be stricken from the membership list, but given the great campaign lengths Erusia went to to secure your admission given your invaluable support in the liberating of Bzan, let it be known that this move will not be welcomed by our government. - Lethler :I was unawre you went to any great length of trouble in gaining us membership, I mearly applied when I thought cakeland would be more active online again, which proved not to happen. I did not mean to offend you or your people, I just see little point in commiting my nation to a group we are not supporting or likely to support in the future. By support here I mean being an effective member, nothing about political veiws, My regards King Joe Williams of Cakeland--Ianmckoon 01:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) OAM The Organisation of Active Micronations will rise to be the greatest micronational organisation on microwiki. We do not compromise sovereignty. All dissatisfied with the lowly GUM should join us. Danvania 02:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Danvania - please do NOT post such messages. This was not in any way cleared with me or The Council and is certainly not authorised by myself or the organisation. I don't mean to sound heavy handed or authoritarian, but this sort of provocation is just not on. We have emphasised many times that we are not here to tread on the toes of the GUM, and that we are here for different purposes. :Apologies everyone. A-One 07:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Murrayfield state of emergency Attention citizens and members of the intermicronational community, over recent weeks and possibly over the past two months our political system has been thrown into turmoil. This is because members of our government and the party have stopped carrying out their tasks and have in a way stopped caring and taking part.Our nation that was once great once strong once a fine example of micronationalism has been left to crumble and fall. Well i wont let this happen, i created this nation with a vision of greatness and it was prospering at one point. But now it is in decline everything i have worked hard on everything i worked hard to achieve is slowly being eroded away bit by bit it goes down the drain. All this because my citizens have lost enthusiasm and can no longer be bothered. I am disgusted but i intend to do something about this. For the last few months i have been ruling alone on emergency power but i feel i cant keep doing this any longer so i need solutions i need to kick start my nation again and get it back its glory. I will continue ruling on emergency power until a solution or solutions are found, but i now call a state of political emergency in the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield. All members of the Government except myself are now fired i will set about dealing with this as soon as possible. I now call upon the members of the GUM and of this community to offer ideas solutions and assistance to us in our hour of need and hopefully together we can rebuild my nation and save it from the brink of inactivity Yours sincerely Premier Ben Lawson I just thought i would draw your attention to this. If anyone has any ideas or wants more information or what not please contact me or leave replies here. Dear Sir, thank you very much for bringing this to our attention. I certianly hope i can perhaps be of some assistance to you. Please contact me at my email address (government_francisville@Yahoo.co.uk) Francisvillegov 18:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Password The password has not been working for me on the chatroom so can someone send it to me. samanacay@live.com. Thanks. -Samana Cay Sumpland 01:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Weighing in on Joe Foxon's Statement Greetings, I would just like to express my intense annoyance at Mr Foxon. Your juvenile and uncalled for actions have now left a deep scar in the already rather battered credibility of the OAM, to the extent that I am now severely regretting not objecting to your OAM membership while I had the chance. I expressly said on the OAM forums that the OAM and I were neutral regarding the GUM. Yes, perhaps there are some flaws in the GUM's structure and leadership, but then there are flaws in everything, even the UN - as the COP15 negotiations glaringly exposed. I warn you not to anger Mr Lethler, the GUM, the OAM and I again, or the consequences will be dire, of that I can assure you. I would like to state that the OAM is, as I said earlier, strictly neutral on the matters of the GUM, and I hope that no-one has been persuaded otherwise by Mr Foxon's untimely outburst. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 18:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Statement from OAM Secretariat In weighing in on this as Secretary-General of the OAM, I would to clarify a few things first: 1. First and most importantly, the OAM was not established to be anti-GUM or act as a 'counterbalance'. 2. The OAM still is not anti-GUM or act as a 'counterbalance'. 3. Joe Foxon's statement was not authorised or known of by myself, the Secretariat or the OAM Council beforehand. 4. As this is the second time that a micronation has posted something demeaning about the GUM on this talk page regarding the OAM, I will try my hardest to introduce measures to ensure that this ceases as soon as possible. I would further like to agree with Egtavia and I can confirm that they stated clearly on the OAM forums that they are neutral on the 'issue' of the GUM. However, the statement by Mr. Lethler on the MicroWiki news feed ("Erusia/GUM: Robert Lethler criticises Barrington for "further damaging the credibility of the OAM" by making the institution appear to be "fundamentally anti-GUM and existing only to wage a political crusade against the GUM and its members", and praises member states like Egtavia and Alleriana who have "apparently, and correctly, refused to involve themselves with such childishness".") was a bit premature, not giving the Secretariat of the OAM any time to respond to this. Finally, I would like to assure the members of the GUM, and, as it seems, Mr. Lethler, that the OAM is not in existence to act as an official 'counterbalance' to the GUM, nor are we 'anti-GUM', as pointed out by myself and other member nations numerous times. As correctly pointed out by Egtavia, the OAM is stricly neutral. Now I would like to ask that everyone calm down on this issue, take a deep breath and enjoy our Christmas and New Year break. In my humble opinion, this has been blown out of proportion. Merry Christmas! -Sir. Philip Fish Secretary-General OAM A-One 02:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Statement of Activity I make every effort to attend meetings, and I had intended to do so today. However, due to the blizzard conditions in the Northeastern United States, there were a number of power outages, my house included. Therefore I had no way to access the chatroom. On other occasions, I make every effort to attend chatroom meetings, but my schedule is more than crammed. If it seems fit, I will not be opposed to a temporary suspension of my nation from this organization, if this will benefit GUM. I would like to keep this as a last resort, but if it must be done, I do not oppose. Any other questions can be emailed to me at samanacay@live.com. -Samana Cay Sumpland 22:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Statement accepted. You will be contacted shortly to see if it is possible to add you to the special dispensation list, which means you level of activity will not be defined by Quorum attendance. Lethler Joe Foxon - Statement regarding yesterday's outburst '' 'I accept that my outburst was childish and that I should have thought through what I was going to say before I said it. However, once again I would like to state that my opinions are NOT representative of the Organisation of Active Micronations. I have spoken to Jacob Tierney over Facebook chat and have been convinced that the proceedings were as fair as the amount of evidence provided allowed. I still feel hard done by over the outcome, but there is nothing I can do about it now. I have tried and tried to get my evidence considered, but the GUM continue to ignore it, so I have withdrawn my appeal. I am still adamant that I did not commit these crimes and I do not see how the jurors believed that Murrayfield were the more active nation, when we actually made a statement during the trial. I feel that my attitude towards Mr Lethler during the trial may have affected the outcome and that the jurors may have made a snap judgement because of this. All I can say to them is that it is unfortunate that they have sent down the wrong man.''Joe Foxon 10:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) New website On behalf of the samanian governament And the samanian people, I would like to commend all those who took part in the development of the new website. It looks great. It really shows our devotion as an organization. Congratulations once again. -samana caySumpland 03:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Just one single word Wow. The website is amazing, clear, comprehensible, everything you need is there, and it also gives the possibility to everyone to contact us. My most sincere congratulations again. Just one very stupid and slight thing: shall we put a small photogallery with pictures from our micronations ? Just to show that we actually exist. :D For the rest, kudos. --Cajak 12:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Website Again, I cannot say how much this community and organisation is thankful to Erusia for all they have done for it, including this beautifully made new website. Greatest thanks and applause. Francisvillegov 17:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC)